To Capture Their Sparks
by Autobot Alythia
Summary: Even though they were human, they still captured the sparks of Ironhide and Optimus. IronhideXChromia, OptimusXElita


**I thought it would be interesting if there was a story that had Chromia and Elita in it as orignally humans instead of Cybertronians, so here's the first chapter!**

**I don't own any characters in this story.**

The Autobots had been on Earth now for a couple of years, fighting off the Decepticons whenever they decided to attack. Most of the Autobots stuck close to the base along with the rest of the humans that worked alongside of the Autobots, however, they did venture out once in a while to explore the local towns or to just relax. And, it was in a small human town where Ironhide and Optimus Prime would meet the girls they would fall in love with.

Ironhide was currently driving around town, not really sure on where he wanted to go for the day. Figuring that he'd find some place to look around while on the road, he kept an eye out for any place that looked interesting. He had his holoform activated while driving, so as not to draw attention, which was the last thing he wanted. However, he then slowed in his driving, and he pulled into a parking space as his eyes wondered over to a human female. She looked to be around the age of 21, and she had her hair a dark blue in color, which was shoulder length and a bit spikey. She wore a simple plain blue shirt with dark blue jeans, with a pair of even darker tennis shoes, and her eyes were a bright blue in color. She was currently talking to another girl, who seemed to be about the same as age, though she had pink hair instead, which was just a little above her shoulders. She wore an attire similar to the blue haired girl, though instead of a blue shirt she wore a darker pink with a few designs on it. She also had bright blue eyes.

Though, Ironhide kept looking to the blue haired girl. Deciding to head over to them, he opened the drivers side door of his alt mode and stepped onto the ground, closing the door behind him as he wondered over to them. The two girls then looked over to Ironhide.

"Hey Chromia, have you seen him before?" Elita asked. Chromia shook her head.

"No...but dang, he's good looking..." she whispered back, now smirking. Elita let out a sigh, though didn't say anything else.

"Ya don't mind if I join you two?" Ironhide asked as he arrived. Chromia instantly pulled out a chair.

"I don't mind at all." she said, ignoring the smirk Elita was giving her. Ironhide then sat down next to her. "So...whats your name?" Chromia then asked.

"Ironhide." he said. "And you two?"

"I'm Chromia, and this is my friend Elita." she said. "I haven't seen ya around here before..." she then said, frowning a bit.

"I don't come here often, only once in a while when I'm looking for something to do." Ironhide said.

"Its pretty boring in this place though." Chromia then said. "But, I always manage to find something to do..." she said. Then they spotted another unfamilar guy walk on over, though this time, Elita was staring at him.

"Now, he's one thats good looking..." she whispered, and now it was Chromia's turn to sigh and shake her head.

"This seat taken?" he asked, and Elita shook her head no.

"No, go right ahead." she said, and the guy sat down next to her.

"I didn't know you'd be here Optimus." Ironhide then said. Optimus chuckled.

"Hey, even I get bored at times too." he said, then looked to the two girls, though mostly at Elita. "And would you two be?" he asked. Elita didn't say anything, then Chromia elbowed her in the side, causing Elita to glare at her before looking back to Optimus.

"I'm Elita, and my friend is Chromia." she said. Optimus nodded then smiled, and Elita smiled back. Chromia smirked, then leaned over to Ironhide.

"Elita and Optimus, sitting a tree..." she started to chant in a whisper, causing Ironhide to smirk and chuckle. Elita and Optimus ignored both of them, didn't even hear them, busy with talking to the other instead. So, Chromia and Ironhide started to talk to the other about what they liked to do and various other subjects. They both found that they liked similar things, and Ironhide found himself liking this girl more and more. Not only was she beautiful, but she had interest in things that he liked.

After what seemed like quite a long time to them, Chromia and Elita had to be getting home. "Well, it was nice to meet both of you." Elita said, the four of them standing up now. Optimus nodded, smiling.

"And it was nice meeting both of you as well." he said.

"Maybe we'll meet up again sometime." Ironhide then said. "I've enjoyed talking to ya." he said to Chromia. Said girl smiled and nodded in agreement. Then, Ironhide smirked, and before he left, he gave Chromia a quick kiss on the lips, catching her by surprise. A moment later, he then took a step back, then wondered off, as did Optimus.

"You are so lucky you got kissed by the guy you like..." Elita said to Chromia.

**Review please!**


End file.
